


Unexpected Acquantinces

by dippyfrosh



Series: Unexpected Aquantinces [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, im not quite sure, maybe smut far in the future??, more characters will appear later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dippyfrosh/pseuds/dippyfrosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after the monsters integrate into society, two skeleton brothers move into your neighborhood. Trouble and many adventures then arise. What have you gotten yourself into?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Acquantinces

**AN:** Hello fellow sinners! Thanks for clicking on this fanfic it really means a lot to me.

I've never written a fanfic before so I hope it isn't too bad!!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 

_**BEEP BEEP!** _

        You jolt awake to find that you have fallen asleep on your desk. Again. Notes were scattered all around the desk, some diagrams of the integumentary system. Notes on each layer of the skin and all the different accessories were unorganized; some even thrown on the floor. You rub the sleep out of your eyes and remember why you had set your alarm for so early in the morning. You had your unit final.

_Oh shit._

        Jolting up from your seat, you bump your knee in the process. Grabbing your notes and stuffing them in a school duffel bag at such a rate probably set a new record. You pick up your bag and supplies; limping slightly due to the injury you sustained to your knee. You fell asleep in your clothes somehow, but you thank your past self for doing so. As disgusting as it is, you can't waste time because you need to get going now. Once everything is in order, you pretty much fly through the house from your bedroom to the front door. You slip on your shoes, throw the door open, and run down the driveway to your car. Right as you slam your car door shut and buckle your seat belt, you look over to the new neighbors house.

“SANS! YOU LAZYBONES! IF WE WANT TO GET ACCUSTOMED TO THE HOUSE IN A REASONABLE AMOUNT OF TIME, YOU MUST HELP ME. UNDYNE AND ALPHYS WILL NOT BE HERE UNTIL ANOTHER HOUR TO HELP AND I WOULD LIKE TO BE MOSTLY DONE BY THAT TIME!” The taller...skeleton..? yelled.

“nah. I’m doing just fine right here.” The smaller one replied as he sat on one of the brown cardboard boxes.

        That's right. Monsters have moved up to the surface a few months ago, being intertwined in society. It was unusual to see them in your neighborhood since houses only sell every so often, which means you are usually stuck with the same neighbors forever. Great. You start your car and once the ignition fully turns on, you shift the gear into reverse and back up. The skeleton brothers look over to you as you back up and begin to wave. Gripping the gear again and placing it in ‘DRIVE’, You waved back to the skeleton brothers and were on your way. You checked the clock on your dashboard, giving out a sigh of relief when you realised you would be able to make it to the college in time. As you pulled away, you gave one last glance to the skeletons in your rear view mirror, who were still waving. They seem nice. _Maybe they will be fairly quiet like the other neighbors?_

You were so wrong.

* * *

 

Thank you guys so much for reading!! Criticism is greatly appreciated <3

 


End file.
